wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Siblings against Siblings
Siblings against Siblings is the Hundred Seventy-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Synopsis When Enrique and Garfield add unusual ingredients to Miwa's birthday cake batter, the concoction comes to life which was meant to destroy Samurai Jack and Paul Gekko, conquer the world and proclaiming itself as Cakezilla. Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= It is Miwa Tomoe's Birthday at the holiday of Empire Day for the glorious Galactic Eggman Empire two months away. As Enrique was making preparations for her party, at Jon's house, Garfield gets a new tasting of a pizza from Eggman's Pizza Castle and bad taste of pizza from Mama Meany's Pizza Palace. Meanwhile at the hidden shrine, the group of women wearing robes stylized with the crest of Aku bow before a statue of the demon. A series of cuts is shown of a woman giving birth to seven daughters (with the gong being sounded after each was born), who are presented to the statue as the chosen ones who would kill Paul Gekko. Having spotted a rising plume of smoke in the distance, Jack continues riding through the desert, eventually entering a forest. Stopping to drink from a river, Jack spots some falling leaves and begins seeing hallucinations of his father and mother, who bemoan that Jack has betrayed them due to his failure to return to the past and defeat Aku, leaving them to die. Jack desperately denies this, but becomes overwhelmed by more hallucinations of tormented souls in the form of skin and bones people, tormenting him over and over of his failure. Then, a shadowy figure of an armored samurai surrounded with green mist on horseback with antlered helmet wielding a very long spear and a katana sheathed on its back appears, staring at him. Horrified, Jack flees on his motorbike. Meanwhile, the seven "daughters of Aku" undergo cruel, harsh training as children, including fighting a heavyweight bruiser acolyte and grueling obstacle courses. One of the daughters, Ashi, is briefly distracted by a vision of the beautiful outside world. At this, her mother, the High Priestess, indoctrinates her by telling Ashi that Jack will seek to destroy all the good Aku has created, unless she and her sisters kill him. At the forest, Jackcamps for the night, through the fire, he suffers another hallucination of his father, who was then killed by Aku in Yamata no Orochi form. The image of the dark rider then appears on a boulder. Frightened, Jack is forced to flee as the forest burns and Scaramouche's head was severed from it's body by Murakumo. |-|Chapter 2= At the Palace of Eggman, Garfield forces Jon, Hydron and Miwa take him to Vito's, where they learn from Vito that Mama Meany's Pizza Palace (which is next-door to Vito's) has stolen his customers by tricking them into eating their awful machine-made pizzas, with coupons and competitions (with big cash prizes), putting Vito out of business. The three encounter Mama Meany, (who is actually a man wearing a cowboy hat) who offers Jon a coupon for 12 pizzas for the price of one, which entices Jon. Vito explains that Mama Meany's pizzas are horrible and shows how good pizza is made the right way, which entices Garfield, except for when Vito adds anchovies. Mama Meany retorts by showing Vito, Jon, and Garfield his restaurant, where pizza is made in a modern, and cost-effective way. He shows them his pizza-making machine called the Pizzagrand 7000, which makes 10 pizzas a minute. After seeing the establishment and knowing the horrible quality and taste of the pizza, Jon says that he'll never buy Mama Meany's pizzas again. Mama Meany responds by offering discounts along with contests with big cash prizes. Jon relents, as a defeated Vito returns to his restaurant, and Mama Meany wants to buy Vito's restaurant, so he can tear it down, and expand his business. Vito gets a call from the famous food reviewer Eddie Gourmand, who makes a deal with Vito: If Vito can get a large pepperoni pizza to his home at 747 Waffle Street in half an hour, and have him like it, Eddie will recommend Vito's pizza to millions. Vito agrees and has Garfield, Miwa, Hydron and Jon (his truck was broken). At the same time, the daughters of Aku have aged to adulthood and finished their final test. With their training complete, the High Priestess gives them masks of Aku, and orders them to seek out Jack and kill him along with Murakumo's daughter, Miwa. |-|Chapter 3= Meanwhile, a white wolf is walking in the woods and, seeing a fork in the road, turns left. This is mirrored when Jack also hits a fork in the road and turns left. Both the wolf and Jack sense something is not quite right. The wolf is then pitted against three giant blue-green tigers who he fights viciously. Jack notices the extra large Beetle drone the scientists deployed and destroys it with one throw of his trident. However, he was being observed by an unknown presence following the large explosion of the Drone. Taking off on his motorcycle again, Jack fails to notice a trigger wire just as his motorcycle runs into it, causing him to crash as an explosion destroys his vehicle. When Jack gets up, he is quickly, yet brutally, beaten by a group of shadowed individuals. One steals Scaramouche's tuning sword, quickly using it against him and cuts part of Jack's beard off. He attempts to use his handgun, but it is swiftly destroyed, and this is soon followed with his armor and machine gun. Back at the City, Mama Meany and his assistant chase after them with their truck. Vito sees them go after Jon, so he gets a ride from a motorcyclist. Once Mama Meany gets to Jon, his truck tries to run Jon's car off the road. Jon recovers, but Mama Meany cuts off Jon, and orders him to relinquish Vito's pizza. Jon tries to play dumb, but Mama Meany isn't fooled. Garfield sneaks into Meany's van and undoes the brake, causing the van to go downhill, making Meany and his henchman go after it and the van crashes, giving Jon a chance to escape. Garfield takes a few of Meany's pizzas, not to eat, but to use as frisbees, to stick to Mama Meany's van's windshield, causing the van to crash into a billboard for Mama Meany's Pizza and Miwa defends Jon's car by transforming into Akatsubaki mode with Aku-like Mask called "MP-174-9 Megatron" from the attacking Daughters of Aku, which killed Ami, Avi and Aki. Back in the woods, the wolf had managed to kill all the tigers, but is heavily wounded and remained unconscious. |-|Chapter 4= Upon waking up, his hallucination of himself taunts him over his first human kill, coming to the conclusion that Jack wanted the Daughters to kill him, though Jack himself denies this. The next morning, a blood-soaked Jack prepares to defend himself. Instead, an equally blood-soaked wolf enters the cave (the same wolf from the previous episode) and Jack passes out again. While unconscious, Jack remembers the time his father defended their family from a band of outlaws who had ambushed their carriage. Waking up again, Jack bonds with the wolf and nurses himself back to health. Remembering his father's lesson, Jack and the wolf part ways and Jack prepares himself for another confrontation with the Daughters of Aku. Soon enough, the remaining six Daughters break out of the ruined temple and continue their mission, leaving their fallen sister's body behind. Following the river and traces of Jack's blood, the Daughters track him back to his location. In the forest, the daughters spend a moment observing a deer, having never seen one before. A male deer arrives and the daughters mistake it for another of Aku's minions due to its antlers. Unnerved by their courting ritual, the Daughters frighten the deer off and continue their search. Finally, as the snow begins to fall, Jack reveals himself. After shaking Mama Meany, Jon's car crashes offroad and lands at to Eddie's home. Jon, desperate to reach Eddie in time, runs with the wrong pizza, as Vito with Miwa comes as well. Unfortunately, Ashi also tried to attack Miwa but failed ad she tied her with chains. As a restrained Ashi continues to badmouth at her, Jack ponders her entire way of thinking, and decides to convince her he is not an enemy and Miwa transforms into "MP-174-9 Megatron" again, revealing it's lady bug like appearance and Ashi recalls a moment in her youth when she interacted with a ladybug during a sparring session, only for it to be squished to death by the high priestess, claiming the insect was distracting her and generally "not part of Aku's Order." As Jack interacts with the ladybug in a more harmless manner, Ashi drops her sickle after remembering her mother's words, faced with the reality that the samurai may not be truly evil after all as she was indoctrinated into believing. Distraught, Ashi then sits with Miwa, seemingly making peace with her and pondering about what the truth really is. on gives Eddie the pizza and Eddie gives the pizza a negative review, but Garfield offers Eddie the correct pizza, since Eddie realized that the pizza he had was from Mama Meany's Pizza Palace. Eddie eats a slice of Vito's and gives a good review and offers Garfield a slice. Vito and Eggman becomes very successful, with more customers, and delivery people riding motorcycles. And in return, he lets Jon, Garfield, and Odie have all the free pizza they want. As for Mama Meany, he is thinking of retooling his pizza machine into something that makes steel-belted radial tires (which taste the same as his pizzas). Ashi continues to question her purpose. The moon transforms into the high priestess' face, commanding Ashi to kill ack in his sleep. Ashi understood but knew that Miwa is the new recruit for Aku, who is part of her grandfather, Eggmsn's Empire. She is shocked at her daughter's "failure" and perceived weakness, the high priestess promptly dismisses her. |-|Chapter 5= Before they go to sleep, Ashi gazes up at the stars, asking Miwa, what was the true story of Aku and this Raimei Ōtsutsuki which she replied the whole story of Raimei and Paul Cutter Gekko. In response, Jack tells her and Miwa one of his mother's bedtime stories about the creation of stars, and promises to show her the truth in the morning. The next morning, Jack shows Ashi a single tree surrounded by spikes. It used to be a forest, until Aku destroyed most of it in a display of power, leaving the lone tree as a reminder. As things gotten better, the assassin fires multiple arrows at Jack, but Ashi quickly catches one mid-air, blocking the rest with a large stone slab. Ashi is surprised that the attacker is none other than her own mother. The High Priestess criticizes Ashi's lack of focus, but offers her another chance to kill Jack. Ashi refuses, explaining that Jack showed her the truth about Aku. Furious, the High Priestess attacks them both, but Ashi manages to defend Jack and herself using only a ram's horn. The High Priestess scolds Ashi for sparing Jack and betraying their family, despite the fact the Samurai killed her sisters. Ashi retorts their fates were already sealed, being raised as nothing more than living weapons. Before the High Priestess can finish Jack, Ashi recovers from the rubble she had been buried under and manages to throw one of her mother's arrows back at her, hitting her in the back and sending her falling to her death. Ashi herself falls to the ground shortly after, exhausted from the fight. Jack wakes her up upon returning from the spirit world. She compliments his new look and getting his sword back, and Jack himself remarks that Ashi has also been busy. When Ashi asks what their plan is now. Aku is next, Jack tells her Aku is next. |-|Chapter 6= At the far range temple, as the seal begins to weaken and break, Aku takes the form of the Yamata no Orochi and starts to wreak havoc on Shintotropolis. At Shintotropolis, Professor Utonium and his son, Ken, working on a new chemical, and he brought some buns on his father. While they taking a break, Peach accidentally throw a bun in the Chemical X. This causes the chemical to change and the Professor examines it through the computer, and soon it is given a new name, Chemical Z. Soon afterward Chemical Z is formed, there is a weather calamity taking place all across the world, and in New Tokyo city, which is snowing (in the middle of summer). Ken tells his father they should use the Chemical Z to stop the calamity, and when Professor looks around, Ken and the Chemical Z disappeared and Ken then fires the Chemical Z at the iceberg which has appeared in the bay of the city. This causes several white and black rays (known as White Z Rays and Black Z Rays) to be released into the Tokyo city. In the process, though, the White Z Rays hit three ordinary girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Each are hit trying to protect a little kid from the rays, fearing for their safety, and then transform into Heroines. In addition, another Z Ray hit Peach/Poochi, causing him to have the ability to talk and no longer be a proper robot anymore and the Z Ray hit Murakumo, causing him to become Super Paul Gekko. The Black Z Rays also hit a number of animals and people across Tokyo city. One of these is Mojo Jojo, an ordinary monkey living in the zoo, who became a monkey and Aku in Yamata no Orochi form was hit by the Black Z Ray making him more manga and anime-like appearance alarming him in pain. In the park, the kid who Blossom shielded from the Z Rays is seen admiring Blossom for the way she uses the yo-yo (she recieved the yo-yo as a weapon as part of her transformation because the kid who Blossom shielded had a yo-yo in her hand). While she doing that ability, Aku appeared at Shintotropolis. The people start running away and Blossom finds out that Super Murakumo and Paul Cutter Gekko has the white aura preparing to fight Aku who has dark aura which means that he is a villain. They fight in an epic battle of magic against magic taking the form of the similar Xiaolin Showdown. When Ashi sensed Paul Gekko and Murakumo fighting Aku at Shintotropolis, Jack can see Itachi pursuing Murakumo and starts to give chase along with Sasuke and Naori. After the epic fight, Aku was forever sealed, after the fight finishes, although Shintotropolis was citizens are quite shocked at the outcome of how the city looks after the fight. The Mayor and his secretary, Miss. Bellum, then arrive to tell her that she should be more careful fighting crime and should try not to destroy the city. Despite this, though, the Mayor thanks her for saving the day, but she runs away immediately. Bubbles is very happy for her new dress unlike Buttercup, who is mad for it. She knows that Professor and Ken is watching them. After that, Professor and Ken comment on the girls' power and how they were hit by the Z Rays, and subsequently leads them and Peach to leave the lab and immediately find information on the girls. |-|Final Chapter= At the beginning of Empire Day, makes a birthday cake for Miwa and realizes he’s missing an essential ingredient. He tells Garfield to keep working on the cake while he finds it, and Garfield makes a slight change to the recipe. The monster which eventually comes out of the oven doesn’t look very cake-like any more, and ends up chasing them all through town, causing panic and mayhem. Luckily, Garfield has a plan to save everyone and make Miwa’s birthday evening a success. At the truck, Peach saw another Powerpuff on the way where they saw Mojo toward to the Blue Powerpuff. They thought the blue Powerpuff is in danger and they make speed the car where Mojo caught on. Blossom saw all the stolen candies from her and she gets mad and fight Mojo. Bubbles who saw that Blossom hurting Mojo try to convince her to stop hurting a innocent animals Blossom state that the real monkey does not talk and Bubbles were shocked to hear that from Blossom same goes for Mojo. And now, Bubbles understand it they begin to fight Mojo until he been defeated. At the laboratory, The scientists experiment how the normal girls and the Jinchūriki turn into a group of super heroes. Professor told them that their Powers and belong to the Chemical z including Peach. They when into the others room where the Chemical particle beams is there. Professor blast off the beams to the girlz to return them to their previous forms. And after returning to normal, Momoko and Miyako ask them why they turn them back to normal while they like wearing that cute clothes. Mojo heard that and he decided to escape but been over watch by Peach. Mojo called Peach stupid and Peach mad for him and bite. Miyako detected that she wearing a belt and Professor called Peach to say the word, Powerpuff z wan!. They transform again, And now, Professor understand it with the shout of Peach the compact's life wave will react within the girlz that make them transform. Miyako ask Peach, how's she use her weapon properly and Peach said, "Try swinging it. wan!", while she practicing her wand, Mojo tries to escape and Blossom catches him. The girls is on the action where Blossom order Bubbles to attack him with her wand by throwing, but Mojo keep running and there he saw in the way with Buttercup. Where Buttercup smack him into the sky, In that way, Blossom saw Buttercup and ask her who she is. In order for Him to escape, Him created a mummy whose sole purpose was to undo the seal by obtaining the white energy of the Chemical Z white lights. The mummy, although defeated by Murakumo, was able to drain his energy, and its bandages returned to the abandoned museum and broke the seal on the coffin, allowing Him to bring about chaos and destruction once more. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Miwa Tomoe *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Chocolove *Tamamura *Millie *Lilly *Shichika Yasuri *Bastia *Utrom Paul Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Murakumo Gekko *Paul Arcadia Gekko I *Paul Cutter Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Nobuya Gekko *Kanon *Kirihara *Naotsugu *Mari *Takeaki *Kei *Asakura Seimei *Momoshiki Palpatine *Emperor Eggman *Paul von Shredder *Darth Baron *Vinsmoke Goji *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Tifa Sune *Minamoto no Raikō *Stella the Louise *Paul Ichijou *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Swarm Troopers *Heishin *Kaoru *Kenshin *Kenhi *Kanji Kamatari *Kushinada Kenobi *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Minamoto no Raimei *Ralf *Clark *Lien *Soiree *Leona *Hinka *Terry *Blue Mary *Andy *Geese *Krauser *Tung Fu Rue *Jeff *Blue Mary *Kain *Yamazaki *Billy *Lily *Joe *Rock Howard *Hwa Jai *Richard Meyer *Kim *Raiden *Alba *Mai *Kyoichi *Cheng *Jubei *Laurence *Big Bear *Kyo *Yuki Kushinada *Athena *Duo *Xiao *Shen *Drake Utonium *Ken Kitazawa *Peach *Mr. Mayor *Momoko *Miyako *Karou *Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Naori Uchiha *Hotaru Uzumaki *Gato *Takeshi Gekko *Yuki Imai *Kyoji Gekko *Honey D. Okaina *Honey D. Paul *Misty Tredwell *Kyoji Kusanagi *Luise *Ash *Elisabeth *Aku *Samurai Jack's Father *Samurai Jack's Mother *Samurai Jack *High Priestess *Ashi *Avi *Ami *Aki *Odie *Garfield *Jon *Mama Meany *Mama Meany's Employee *Vito *Eddie *Scaramouche *Scotsman *Flora *Sei Terumi *Mojo Jojo *Him *Gangreen Gang *Hiro Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon